Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $16\dfrac{6}{20}+10\dfrac{3}{20} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {16} + {\dfrac{6}{20}} + {10} + {\dfrac{3}{20}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {16} + {10} + {\dfrac{6}{20}} + {\dfrac{3}{20}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=26 + {\dfrac{6}{20}} + {\dfrac{3}{20}}$ Add the fractions: $= 26+\dfrac{9}{20}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 26\dfrac{9}{20}$